random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate The Bunker
Ultimate The Bunker, or Ultimate Bunker for short, is an American animated television series. It is a modern re-imagining of the long-running The Bunker franchise, keeping its original spirit yet bringing new elements to the story. Produced by Disney Television and Warner Bros. Animation, the show first premiered July 2012. It features all of the original cast, and is notably darker and more dramatic than its predecessor. Plot The series focuses on Nintendo Champ, ACF, and CCs A. Cream, three teenagers who have all coincidentally moved into a town called "the Bunker", which is populated by a cast of colorful characters, known from both real life and fictional works. As they get to know the other citizens of the area and try to fit in, an evil syndicate comprised of contemporary pop stars based in the city seeks to brainwash today's youth in a plan which will change the world forever, leading the gang to team up and try to stop their acts while simultaneously investigating the secret behind the Bunker itself. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Notes: Season 3 The third and final season of the series will begin airing in spring 2014 and have 26 episodes, bringing the total episode count to 69. Cast Primary Characters * NintendoChamp89 as Nintendo Champ, commonly referred to as NC, the leader of the group. He is willing to help anyone in need and, like ACF and CCs, is trying to find out how he ended up in the Bunker. * AwesomeCartoonFan01 as ACF. She's the only girl in the group, but quite the tomboy, so you wouldn't even be able to tell her out from the others. * CCs and Cream as CCs A. Cream, the smartest and most tech-savvy of the kids. If you want to know about something, he's your man. * Alternate Phineas as "Nate." He's the most mature of the gang and seems to be hiding a big secret no one knows about. * J. Severe as J. Severe, the most zany and fun-loving guy in the group. * Mochlum as Mochlum. Description coming soon. * Sonic and Knuckles as S&K. A big anime fan, he draws much mockery and scorn from the gang and many others. Throughout the course of the series, he faces several challenges and must make very important decisions. Primary Antagonists * TBA as the Boss, the merciless and ruthless leader of the Autotunerz. He's lived a terrible past which caused his current evilness. * China Anne McClain as the New One, the latest member to join the organization, though she doesn't really want to be there. * Bridgit Mendler as the Apprentice, the Boss' right-hand lady. Tough-as-nail, she's usually the first to know of the leader's plans, but doesn't know everything about his origins. * Justin Bieber as Justin Bieber. * Selena Gomez as Selena Gomez. * Debby Ryan as Debby Ryan. Secondary Characters Season 1 * Tenzin as Tenzin * Major Monogram as Major Monogram * Gaepora as Gaepora * Mario as Mario * Luigi as Luigi * Sonic the Hedgehog as Sonic * Phineas Flynn as Phineas * Ferb Fletcher as Ferb * Harry Potter as Harry * Ron Weasley as Ron * Hermione Granger as Hermione * Cosmo Cosma as Cosmo * Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma as Wanda * Timmy Turner as Timmy * Poof as Poof * Nobody as Link and Epona * Zelda as Zelda * Twilight Sparkle as Twilight Sparkle * Rarity as Rarity * Rainbow Dash as Rainbow Dash * Applejack as Applejack * Pinkie Pie as Pinkie Pie * Fluttershy as Fluttershy * Katniss as Katniss * Alex the Lion as Alex * Marty the Zebra as Marty * Gloria the Hippo as Gloria * Melman the Giraffe as Melman * The Penguins of Madagascar ** Skipper as Skipper ** Kowalski as Kowalski ** Private as Private ** Rico as Rico * Sly Cooper as Sly * Mordecai as Mordecai * Rigby as Rigby Christmas Special Season 2 * Faves3000 as Faves * Rawrlego as Rawrlego * Homer Simpson as Homer * Marge Simpson as Marge * Bart Simpson as Bart * Lisa Simpson as Lisa * Maggie Simpson as Maggie * Abraham Simpson as Grampa Simpson * Barney Gumble as Barney * Charles Montgomery Burns as Mr. Burns * Waylon Smithers as Mr. Smithers * Moon Snail as the Moon Snail * SpongeBob SquarePants as SpongeBob * Gary the Snail as Gary * Ariel as Ariel * Horatio Thelonius Ignatius Crustaceus Sebastian as Sebastian * Turbo as Turbo * Turbo as Turbo * UMG as UltimateMegaGeo * SMG as Super Mega Geo (UMG's Dad) * MMG as Mrs. Mega Geo (UMG's Mom) * MG as Mega Geo (UMG's Grandpa) * Mickey Mouse as Mickey * Donald Duck as Donald * Goofy Goof as Goofy * Minnie Mouse as Minnie * Daisy Duck as Daisy * Max Goof as Max * Pluto as Pluto * Pete as Pete * Valerie Frizzle as Ms. Frizzle * Carlos Ramon as Carlos * Dorothy Ann as Dorothy Ann * Keesha Franklin as Keesha * Phoebe Terese as Phoebe * Ralphie Tennelli as Ralphie * Tim as Tim * Wanda Li as Wanda * Janet as Janet * Captain Planet as Captain Planet * Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, and Ma-Ti as the Planeteers * Phoenix Wright as Phoenix * Maya Fey as Maya * Miles Edgeworth as Miles * Tornadospeed as Tornadospeed * Clark Kent as Superman * Bruce Wayne as Batman * Princess Diana as Wonder Woman * Wally West as Flash * J'onn J'onzz as Martian Manhunter * John Stewart as Green Lantern * Hawkgirl as Hawkgirl * Dick Grayson as Robin * Princess Koriand'r as Starfire * Victor Stone as Cyborg * Raven as Raven * Garfield Logan as Beast Boy * Tony Stark as Iron Man * Steve Rogers as Captain America * Bruce Banner as the Hulk * Thor as Thor * Spider-Man as Spider-Man * Wolverine as Wolverine * Natasha Romanoff as Black Widow * Clint Barton as Hawkeye * Nick Fury as Nick Fury * Blossom as Blossom * Bubbles as Bubbles * Buttercup as Buttercup * Bob Parr as Mr. Incredible * Helen Parr as Elastigirl * Dash Parr as Dash * Violet Parr as Violet * Elmo as Elmo * Kermit the Frog as Kermit * Miss Piggy as Miss Piggy * Fozzie Bear as Fozzie * Gonzo the Great as Gonzo * Statler and Waldorf as Statler and Waldorf * Dr. Teeth, Animal, Floyd, Janice, Zoot and Lips as Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem * Rowlf the Dog as Rowlf * Sam the Eagle as Sam * The Swedish Chef as The Swedish Chef * Walter as Walter * Big Bird as Big Bird * Cookie Monster as Cookie Monster * Oscar the Grouch as Oscar * Bert as Bert * Ernie as Ernie * That Bear from Bear in the Big Blue House as Bear * Crash as Crash * Tigger as Tigger * Jessie as Jessie * Winnie the Pooh as Pooh * Piglet as Piglet * Rabbit as Rabbit * Eeyore as Eeyore * Owl as Owl * Kanga as Kanga * Roo as Roo * Sheriff Woody as Woody * Buzz Lightyear as Buzz * Mr. Potato Head as Mr. Potato Head * Mrs. Potato Head as Mrs. Potato Head * Rex as Rex * Hamm as Hamm * Slinky Dog as Slinky * Barbie as Barbie * Goku as Goku * Bulma as Bulma * Master Roshi as Master Roshi * Gohan as Gohan * Piccolo as Piccolo * Sailor Moon as Sailor Moon * Sailor Mercury as Sailor Mercury * Sailor Mars as Sailor Mars * Sailor Jupiter as Sailor Jupiter * Sailor Venus as Sailor Venus * Ash Ketchum as Ash * Pikachu as Pikachu * Misty as Misty * Brock as Brock * Gary Oak as Gary * Shadow the Hedgehog as Shadow * Wreck-It Ralph as Ralph * Fix-It Felix as Felix * Miles Tails Prower as Tiles * Amy Rose as Amy * Pinky as Pinky * The Brain as Brain * Yakko as Yakko * Wakko as Wakko * Dot as Dot * Garfield as Garfield * Jon Arbuckle as Jon * Odie as Odie * Nermal as Nermal * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as Dr. Scratchansniff * Hello Nurse as Hello Nurse * Mr. Plotts as Mr. Plotts * Finn the Human as Finn * Jake the Dog as Jake * Redsox1099 as Redsox * Merida as Merida * Snow White as Snow White * Cinderella as Cinderella * Aurora as Aurora * Ariel as Ariel * Belle as Belle * Jasmine as Jasmine * Tiana as Tiana * Rapunzel as Rapunzel * Dexter as Dexter * Dexter's computer as Dexter's computer Reception Differences between The Bunker and Ultimate The Bunker * In the original series, the Bunker was quite literally a bunker in which the main characters dwelled in. In this series, the Bunker is the name of a large city-town, which is divided into several districts (like New York City or Tokyo) where all of the show's characters live. * The main characters have received new designs. * In the original series, there was no secondary trio that accompanied NC, ACF, and CCs. Gallery Trivia * The show was inspired by the Ultimate Spider-Man comic book series that ran from 2000 to 2009. * The pacing of the series, as well as some story themes and the number of episodes in each season is inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender. Characters from the show also appear in Ultimate The Bunker's third season. * The show has similarities to Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, namely in that it is a darker reimagining of an older property, and important plot points introduced in one episode may not be touched upon again for a few more episodes. Theatrical Short A theatrical short film based on Ultimate The Bunker will be attached to the release of the 2013 animated film Frozen. Writer J. Severe says that it will be "a short yet hilarious parody of practically every Disney movie ever." http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/ultimate-bunker-short-film-announced-114306 Other References External Links * Official website Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Ultimate The Bunker Category:The Bunker Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:Epic Category:Epik Category:EPIKEST THING EVERZ!!! Category:Epic Works! Category:Sitcoms